Intelligence in the Middle
by sweetcandyfun
Summary: dedicated to a special writer She's the man... She's not afraid of anything nor anyone. But some things just went wrong. She lived on a new identity to start a new, while meeting him, changing her life completely. BatistaOc, some short JohnOc
1. She's the man

**PROLOGUE: SHE'S THE MAN. **

**CHAPTER 1: SATISFACTION GUARANTEED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars so we're good okay? **

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my friend Sara and my idol, SHADOWVIXEN… yes you! wahahah so I hope you like it!**

The FBI and the CIA have been rivals since each was known. They're the intelligence resources of the United States of America. Some might not know how important they are but to those whom they have given help to, just might return the favor. Laura Micropolline, an average American citizen who sold Jewelries for a living, became a hostage during a Jewelry shop robbery in the Big Apple, New York. The NYPD can't do anything to negotiate with the hostage takers they just remained stiff. Soon, the situation got worse and they held on to Laura Micropolline as their hostage till they moved out. Next to that was the confrontation wherein Laura Micropolline was accidentally shot in the abdomen and chest area, which caused her immediate death. 2 years later, intelligence groups gathered with the President of America to talk on how to improve their skills in times of crisis. That's when both parties received an application form from a certain female who was a celebrity in the Computer Technology Industry. Lyndsine Micropolline.

_(A/n: end of prologue, start of chapter 1)_

**MONDAY, 9:00AM CIA OFFICE:**

A man in his late 30's sat comfortably in his chair while he glanced papers, Bio's, test results, medical and educational certificates and résumés. He cleared his throat, looked at the woman crossing her legs in front of him and raised a brow.

"So Ms. Lyndsine Micropolline, you are applying for our computer department?" –The man asked.

"Yes I am." –She answered while she gave a small nod.

"What is it that we can trust your services and loyalty to us?" –He asked.

"I have indeed passed and excelled your bloody tests. Is there anything more that you want from me?" –Lyndsine asked and smiled sweetly.

"I have here your results and I can see how good you are. Well, the best of all best in this agency made this specific program in an hour but you, you my dear made it in only 20 minutes." –The man said truly impressed and chuckled a little bit. Then he became all-serious and widened his eyes. "Let's be serious, shall we? Tell me why you are really here? Do you really want to join this team and be successful or…" he paused as Lyndsine raised a brow. "You just want to be a fucking burden and even try… only try and plot to destroy us so that you can have your little revenge for the petty reason that you believe that your mom was killed because we failed to do anything about it." –He said as he gave a triumphant smirk as Lyndsine stood up and straightened herself.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" –Lyndsine asked calmly as she gave a bit of a chuckle.

"What if I am?" –He answered smartly.

"Sorry to tell you, but it's not really working. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't really going to be a bloody burden as you say but a great big help indeed." –Lyndsine stated normally as she paused for a while looking at the man's confused reaction. "So if you don't want me… That won't be a problem, why? Because it's your loss not mine." –She finally said and tugged her coat. She started to walk to the door with a smirk on her face just then when she remembered something. "And by the way, I never mentioned anything about my mother and I never blamed it to the CIA. Guess, you were just to bloody guilty and admitted it to me… So thank you." –Then exited.

MONDAY, 10:00AM FBI INTERVIEW VENUE 

Lyndsine found herself sitting in a chair facing a big brown wooden table once again waiting for the man in front of her who was now in his early 20's, to interview her. The man was smiling while looking at the papers as he stood up and sat on the table with one of his leg lazily dropped down the edge. He held the papers on his lap and smiled at the woman in front of him crossing her legs.

"Lyndsine Micropolline, 21 years old. Wow. You have an impressive résumé." –The man said with a grin.

"Thank you." –Lyndsine said in return and smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank yourself. This is YOUR achievement."-The man stated. "I'm Charles by the way." He offered a handshake as Lyndsine gladly accepted it.

"Does that mean I already work here?" –Lyndsine commented smartly as she raised a brow and Charles chuckled at her comment.

"We'll see Ms. Micropolline, So, are you aware of the CIA intelligence agency?" –Charles asked

"Yes I very well am. I even just came from there a while ago." –Lyndsine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Applied for a job?" –Charles questioned

"Well yeah. Same as the job I'll be applying for this one." –Lyndsine stated.

"So what was the problem why they didn't accept you?" –Charles asked as he stared at her sapphire blue eyes.

"Instead of asking that, why don't you ask me what was the problem why I didn't accept them." –Lyndsine said as Charles chuckled.

"I thought you were the one applying?"

"If you were listening carefully, yes I was the one applying. So, I just didn't feel that the CIA was good enough for Me." –She said plainly.

"What made you so sure that this agency is good enough for you?" –Charles questioned getting more amused by the minute.

"One, because the agency told me that even the best of the best can't beat me so do me a favor and tell me that you ain't crappy people like them." –Lyndsine said and smiled.

"We ain't." – Charles stated and gave a chuckle. _"This girl has an interesting attitude."_

"Okay you're hired." –Lyndsine said as she stood up and waited for his reaction.

"Wha—Uh, Okay. You may start your work in the computer intelligence resources unit department or what we call the CIRUD." – Charles stated and chuckled _"Make that very interesting."_

"Thank you." –Lyndsine stated and smiled as she extended her palm facing up. "ID?"

"I'll give it to you as soon as it's processed." – Charles said and chuckled yet again as Lyndsine started to go to her work area.

3 months flew quickly as Lyndsine was beginning to make lots of friends in the department and lots of great contributions as well. Every once in a while, Charles would visit her and bring her a cup of coffee or some cookies. Soon, they fell in love and became a couple. But maintaining their relationship was hard for both of them. Lyndsine being in the office 8 hours a day, 6 days a week and Charles as an FBI intelligence agent 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. As long as there was free time, they would spend it together. So, what was the problem with that? Charles gave up to temptation regularly.

Women like a little thrill in their not-so-exciting lives so they try to look for those men who face action in almost every second in their lives. They tend to admire Charles A LOT, which lead his manly senses into cheating. Lyndsine caught him not only once coming home with lipstick smudges on the collar of his shirt. She'll try and confront him but he just made the same excuse over and over again. Lyndsine would force herself to believe that those were true but deep down inside she knows it isn't, out of her overly unconditional love she would just play NUMB. Love is blind they say, but truth to reality, love is not blind but it is just so numb and so afraid to get hurt.

FLASHBACK 

"_Charles? What happened at work today? Why are you home so late?" –Lyndsine questioned caringly._

"_Uh-We had some short mission… Yeah that's right, short mission. But I'm home now am I?" –He said as Lyndsine approached him and gave him a peck on the lips._

"_Charles?"_

"_WHAT NOW?!" _

"_You have lipstick on your collar and you smell like some cheap women's perfume. Tell me what really happened." –Lyndsine thirst for the truth._

"_We raided a strip club and before confrontation they sent me in to act as the fucking customer and she just went to me." –Charles lied._

"_Oh. Why you of all people?" –Lyndsine asked_

"_Cut the crap okay? I don't know… I don't want to do extra work too; I'm still a normal person like you who work to get paid. And I do extra work for extra pay, get it?!" –Charles said forcefully and went upstairs._

"_I made dinner, would you like to—"_

"_NO."_

"_Oh, okay then." –Lyndsine answered as a single tear escaped her eye._

End of Flashback 

The second time they got some shallow murky water on their relationship was when Charles forgot about their 2nd anniversary and didn't come home that night.

Flashback 

_Lyndsine prepared special dishes for the both of them to eat. She even bought the best lingerie she could even find to give her gift for him later that night. It's already past 2am and Charles hadn't come home yet neither answered any of her calls. She made one last call but to no avail, no answer. Lyndsine threw away the food, smashed the plates, blew the scented candles and stomped all the way upstairs and went back to her old home. A week after, Charles came apologizing and won back her heart, once again._

End of Flashback 

After this she was nearly so happy once again and came this big mission to make a program to hijack VIRUSES and destroy them. But she found the program maker so slow that she decided to make a chip to make it 7 TIMES FASTER. She made it full proof and foolproof, attached it into the program maker and Voila! The one-month program she was supposed to make without making anything faster was made in only 3 days!!! And of course, it was done with the help of that chip. The boss was happy but later on found out about that mysterious chip wonder. He filed an insubordination accusation to Lyndsine Micropolline and discharged her as soon as possible with the confiscation of the chip and her computer technology license.

Months and months she cried about this. Never in her life she was fired and accused as harshly as this, most of all, she never understood why. Luckily, Charles was there to comfort her in every single way he could. 2 years later, She was able to renew her license and got a job at Starbucks. She even planned to propose marriage to Charles. That night, that she was supposed to propose, Lyndsine found him sleeping with someone else on her bed! She shook him vigorously and instead of he saying a sincere apology, He got mad. Charles broke up with her and said that the only reason why he was with her because the boss threatened him to lose his job if he broke up with her. And every threat that there is, there are benefits, the chip that was made by Lyndsine was duplicated, multiplied and sold to various countries and companies with giving 15 of profit to Charles. If and only if he stood by her. Upon hearing this, Lyndsine let a single tear escape her eye as she tried to place a smile on her face and took a deep breath. She opened the velvet box, got the ring from the box and walked inside the bathroom. She dropped it in the bowl and flushed it. She went back to the room with 2 pairs of eyes staring at her. She closed the dark blue velvet box and dropped it on the floor. She left her clothes and just took her valuables and went back to her own house.

A year later 

She was feeling much better and she had enough money to transfer to a new house. She was able to find a good house in Washington D.C. As soon as her house in New York was sold and Charles moved out, she got her things and transferred. Lyndsine had a stable life in her New House, a job in Starbucks nearest to her, true friends to hang out with and a new identity. But one lazy afternoon, Vincent was back calling her up leaving her messages and sending her e-mails. She didn't want to do anything with him no more that's why she just ignored all of those and concentrated on doing the thing she loved, which is anything to do with computers. So she thought of giving computer lessons but to who? She placed an ad near WalMart to be known to the public. There it read:

"**CONTACT LYNDSI MICRO TO GET COOL NEW AFFORDABLE COMPUTER LESSONS!"**

**A/N: here it is! The end of chapter one!!! Read and review ya'll! Tell me if it's good to update or I'll just delete this story…**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	2. Days off

**CHAPTER 2- Days Off.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them… maybe I want to but I just can't. **

**A/N: hey hey… here is chapter 2 of intelligence in the middle! Hope you like it!!! And still, this story is dedicated to Sara and SHADOWVIXEN… hope you enjoy this! The product of my on going, flying to nowhere, imagination. BTW, In chapter 1 the VINCENT in the last part is supposed to be CHARLES I hope I didn't confuse you. I was thinking about my brother's 3****rd**** name… 'Brian Jay Vincent' hahah… I accidentally placed it here while I was typing!**

The Internet, it's just so full of exciting new things. You could probably do almost anything possible when you have it. Buy, sell, socialize and download, games and everything else you can think of! Many spend hours and hours just sitting in front of the computer screen just to find what they're looking for. But there is one woman who lives in Washington that begged to differ. She didn't spend so much time to do something related to technology; she did it in minutes or even seconds if possible. She invented that chip that made the usual 2 megabytes into 7 times faster. She made it again but this time for her own private use of the Internet.

After one crazy afternoon, after her quite tiring job at Starbucks, she went home to her cozy 2-storey house and immediately sat on the computer table to check for any new e-mail/s. There were 2, one from her ex-boyfriend and the other from an unknown guy. First she checked was from Charles

_Charlesloveschicks:_

_Hey Lyndsi, come on gimme another chance please. I won't screw up this time. Okay? Just reconsider girl. I want you back, bye. Love you._

She didn't care that much so she just deleted it even without replying. Then she opened the other one from the unknown guy.

_Dr.OfThug:_

_Yo. I found your e-mail in an ad somewhere near WalMart. So you offer PC lessons huh? Pretty cool… so anyway reply here if you're still open. I've got a friend here who wants to learn. And oh yeah, I've got your number so I'll just give you a call after your—uh… permission. Then we'll negotiate. Thanks. John_

Lyndsi replied politely to John, whoever he was.

_LyndsiMicro:_

_John, it's me give me a ring. Let's negotiate; I'm open to teach your friend depends on where he is. Lyndsi Micro_

After that, Lyndsi went over to her answering machine to listen to the voice mails that were left. There were only three, the first one was still from Charles and the other two were from her friend and officemate, Ysabelle.

_---Heaven? Are you there? Please pick up. I wanna get back with you. Please Heaven don't be like this and forgive me. I'll never cheat ever again._

_---Lyndsi, it's Ysa. Sorry can't make it to work today please tell boss I have to run some errands, thanks and oh yeah I might've called you too late… too bad… but anyway thanks again girl._

_---Hey! It's me again. I finally saw someone interested in your ad at WalMart. He might left you a message or maybe you could wait for his call. And oh yeah, you might be wondering why I'm not using my cellphone. That's because I lend it to my sister for a week. See ya soon._

She deleted them and stepped into the shower. She had a nice hot bath and afterwards wore a big black sweater and white boy shorts. Just before she was able to turn on the TV, her cellphone rang flashing an unknown number on its screen. She picked it up and asked who was on the line, even if she had an idea on the person on her mind.

"Lyndsi Micro?" –The male voice asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?" –She asked, _"Hmm… maybe it's the John."_

"John here, so you want to meet and talk about this?" –He asked.

"Uh. Can we just talk over the phone? I'm kinda busy." –Lyndsi lied.

"Yeah sure. So, I was wondering… how much greens would the lesson cost?"

"100 bucks for a 3hour-day session."

"How many days? Because we got to leave after 2 weeks." –He stated

"It's only basic so maybe one and a half week is good." –She said

"Okay… Cool. Can you start tomorrow?" –He asked.

"Wait a minute… Don't you know how to operate a computer? I mean he just needs to learn the basics and technically you know it because you e-mailed Me." –Lyndsi reasoned. _"Giving lessons to unknown people wasn't easy at it seems… I don't know these people… What if—" _Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Eh—I'm busy. I have a though job and he does too but he's on a vacation for only two weeks." –He explained

"Okay… Uhm—So where does he live? I mean if it's too far, I'm sorry but no can do for Me." –Lyndsi stated

"Washington District of Columbia. Just where you are."

"Cool so just give me the address I'll head over there tomorrow after work." –Lyndsi stated hopefully and got a pen and paper.

"33 May St. Georgetown Mansions. Turn to the left after the park. Where do you live by the way?" –He asked.

"Montgomery. Okay so could you tell him that we'll start tomorrow?" –Lyndsi wondered. _"Is this John his secretary or something?"_

"Okay… I'll be there to supervise anyway." –John stated.

"Uh—Good. That's settled." –Lyndsi agreed. _"Maybe he's the father but his voice sounds to young for a father…"_

"Thanks so much… Uhm miss Lyndsi Micro." –John stated

"Please just call me Lyndsi. I'm sure you're older than me anyway." –Lyndsi said.

"Yeah okay sorry…"

"Tomorrow at 5 end at 8." –She stated.

"No problem."

**JOHN'S POV**

I shut the phone and sat on the bed quietly. Boy I was returning a big favor to the big old Chump. Heck, here am I sitting on his guest room waiting for him to get his ass back here with some food. Have he even heard of delivery? Anyway, I went out and watched some TV while I waited for him in his living room. The TV showed nothing but all boring stuff, so, I shut it off. I was bored. My girl was supposed to come with me in Washington but what the hell her boss changed his mind. I miss her so much. There was something missing in my life before but now I feel complete. I ain't no Tom Cruise fan but I'm sure as hell his line "You complete me." Makes sense to me now.

Then I told her to come with me…with the WWE RAW roster. But her boss said no, because she has to stay with the WWE SMACKDOWN roster. My girl is an editor of the WWE magazine, both brands. I said what the heck… Dave 'Batista' Bautista lives here… He's from SMACKDOWN. But no the cranky old man, Vince still wants her to get going with the plane going to Italy for some Randy Orton shit. She doesn't even have to interview him; she's just supposed to get someone to interview him… If I'm not mistaken I think her name was Melanie Sloane. Melanie has done it perfectly before so why does my girl have to be there still? There's no point of me whining so I just slumped on the couch and waited.

Luckily, a few minutes later he arrived. I heard his car entering the brand new hearing-sensitive automatic gate. When it comes to technology, I'm the one responsible to introduce it to him so he wouldn't get left behind. He entered the premises, looked at me, acknowledged and walked towards the kitchen to prepare the food. I stood up with a silly grin on my face and followed him inside his big kitchen… Oh excuse me did I say big? I meant Huge! Well technically yeah, I went in.

"Hey Champ." –I greeted him but still he didn't smile.

"Hey Champ." –He greeted me too. We were both champions just holding different titles.

"Still gloomy huh? People say they miss the old Batista… You got to cheer up man! It's been like 2 years or so?" –I consoled remembering his wife.

"Yeah I know… Supposed to be our fifth anniversary if only she didn't pass away." –Dave said gloomily.

"You know… I owe you big time. So, Imma return the favor of allowing me to stay here instead of staying in a hotel with crappy food." –I stated as I took out the plates.

"I'm all-ears."-Dave stated while fixing the food unto the plates.

"Well… you always told me that you wanted to open your e-mail and read the fan mail right? That's even the reason why you bought a whole set computer. But you never turned it on because nobody taught you how to just yet." –I said.

"Well yeah… and so?" –Dave said and raised a brow.

"I got you basic computer lessons… It starts tomorrow… And the teacher is a CHIC."-I said hopefully.

"That wouldn't cost so much would it?" –Dave asked as we started to eat at the food at the small kitchen table.

"Not that you couldn't afford." –I said as squiggled my brows. _"I can't believe it. He completely ignored the 'chic'; I mean I'm sure as hell I emphasized my point of giving him a teacher that is a 'chic'. What the hell?! Can this big chump be number?"_

"Hmm… okay then. Your account with me is settled." –He smiled

"That's what I wanna hear!" –I said and that's what I really wanted to see… He's definitely smiling again! I wonder would that Lyndsi Micro place back that smile on his face. I hope she's still single though. We ate and he was a little bit happy for the news that I have brought. I was happy as always on the outside. Nobody knew how I felt in the inside because the expression in my face never showed the truth.

**A/N: This is done!!! Thank you so much to those people who reviewed!!! I hope you would still keep on reading and reviewing! Did you enjoy this one?? Do you see the little purple 'go' button down the left bottom side of this page? Yeah… that's how to give a review! So go on now… click it… I know you're tempted… click it and a window will appear! Tell me everything you want to tell me.**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR- hey there! Wah I missed your reviews! Anyway to answer your question… it's kinda boldly written right here in this chap… so review again so I'll know what you think about it. God bless thanks for the review!**

**CHAINGANGQUEEN4LIFE- hey… Haha… anyway here's the update that you wanted! And oh yeah I know it's a little bit harsh… hahaha… just something to spark up the story. I hope you liked this one too… Please review!**

**LIN-LYNN35- my cousin! I love you! Need I say more? Wahahah Well maybe I do… Congratulations you have an account! I'll be waiting for your stories okay?! So hurry up and post em up! **

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun **


	3. Surprize surprize!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own any WWE superstars… I'll just keep wishing upon the same old star that doesn't even grant any of my damn wishes.

A/n: Hey hey! So here's chapter 3 of Intelligence in the Middle. I hope you like it!!! In this chapter, Lyndsi and Dave would formally meet each other… And you'll know why John isn't really that happy as he seems.

"Hmm… okay then. Your account with me is settled." –He smiled

"That's what I wanna hear!" –I said and that's what I really wanted to see… He's definitely smiling again! I wonder would that Lyndsi Micro place back that smile on his face. I hope she's still single though. We ate and he was a little bit happy for the news that I have brought. I was happy as always on the outside. Nobody knew how I felt in the inside because the expression in my face never showed the truth.

"_Hmm… This song keeps repeating like bees in my head… Damn it! I wish I could just tell it to fuck off!"_

"You look bothered." –Dave told me.

"What? I'm not bothered… I'm just thinking." –I said.

"About what?" –Dave asked me.

"Stuff."

"I know what, I mean who you are thinking of."-He said.

"Fine then who?"

"Disney, Who else?" –He got me. Fine I was thinking of my girlfriend. I just miss her so much, that's all. He didn't have to notice that… Well let's just say he noticed it because he can… If it was other people at all they wouldn't have noticed it, I mean, I was all-smiles that time. So, who could've known?

"Don't mind me. I'm ayt." –I just said so plainly that he even raised a brow at me. I know what he's thinking. I mean he ain't that dense but still I want to keep it as my own problem. If there's one thing I hate the most, that's sharing my problems. I burden my own, I can burden yours but certainly you can't burden mine.

END OF POV

Next day, mid-afternoon, Lyndsi checked her watch and it showed 4:30. She rushed out of the house and got her silver shining keys to the black Audi and rode. She just got out from her work, which means; she didn't get to rest at all. She passed the traffic light and turned to Georgetown Mansions. She's sure as hell that she's going to get paid tonight, so she replaced her tired expression into a happy grin before she parked her car at number 33. She got out and immediately called John and just her luck, in a short period of time he picked up.

"Yo!" –He greeted

"Uh yeah I'm here so where are you?" –Lyndsi asked over the phone.

"Haven't you heard of doorbells? I mean they exist you know. Just wait a minute, I'll be down in a jiffy." –John stated and chuckled.

Suddenly, the large white gate opens revealing a very beautiful modern beige Mansion. There stood John wearing a pair of camouflage shorts and a white shirt with a logo of some sort that Lyndsi didn't quite understand. She flipped her phone close then went to John.

"Hey. I'm here! So where's my student?" –Lyndsi asked

"Inside… Come in." He led Lyndsi into the Mansion. She walked in awe to all the different pieces of art, framed and was hanged to the vintage painted walls that surprised her upon her entry. All furniture's were in order, all in either black, white, fiery hot red or glass. From the looks of things, Lyndsi can really say that the owner of the house, or may I say Mansion either John, her yet to be known student or even both is so damn filthy rich. John stopped in front of 2 big frosted glass doors and opened it like some kind of butler to show the Cinderella her Prince charming. They entered together and John made her sit on the black slender leather seat at the end of the long yet again frosted glass dining table. The chairs were all of the same kind as hers, slender and black. But it was in alternate color. Black, white, red then black, white, red then so on. You can see from the look of her face she was astonished. Then she wondered, this can't be owned by a bachelor. Maybe they or he had asked a female interior designer to make these all good. She couldn't be even more wrong, maybe it just has a female touch in it? Or maybe he's gay? She thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of John clearing his throat.

"Ehrem." –John cleared as Lyndsi looked across John. "Watcha thinking of?"

"Nothing much. I just came from work so I'm just resting a bit. Where's my student?" –Lyndsi asked.

"Present." –The man behind her answered as John smiled.

"Uh-Hey, I'm Lyndsi Micro, I'm going to teach you basic compu-tech." –Lyndsi stated while she stood up, faced the man and extended her hand for a shake.

"I know. John thanks so much. Now I'll learn how to open my fan mail." –Dave said while he accepted the shake. Both men laughed while Lyndsi raised a brow. _"What the hell? Fan mail? Who are these hoodlums? And whatever happened to nice to meet you and I'm… whatever the name is! Dimmitt."-_Lyndsi thought

"Lyndsi meet Dave. He's the student. Dave meet Lyndsi your life saver." –John said as he chuckled.

"Nice to meet ya Dave. So shall we start? Or shall we just stand here?"-Lyndsi stated and raised a brow. _"You wanna be spunky… I'll show you what spunky really means. And I'll show it to you with über professionalism."_

"Girl's got spunk. Well I'm ready when you are kiddo" –Dave said smartly while he smirked.

Dave led Lyndsi to the new room across the dining room. There Dave opened another frosted glass door and she saw a new pearl white computer (flat screen monitor). It was complete with an Ink Jet printer, speakers, headphone, microphone, web cam, DVD/CD reader and writer and everything else you could think of accessorizing your computer. It was just purely technology heaven.

"And you want me to believe that you don't know anything about computers? But you have these." –Lyndsi commented sarcastically as she pointed at the computer's thingy-ma-jiggies.

"He told me that someday I would use them… And it would come in handy. I don't even know what those are." –Dave replied as he raised his hands in 'I surrender' position.

"He will use it… He just doesn't know how yet." John said.

"Well Dave right? By the end of these sessions, I'll promise you, I'll teach you how to use all this stuff." –Lyndsi stated and smiled. "You can ask him if you don't believe me… It's just easy as 1,2 and 3"

The time flew by so fast, next thing they knew it was already 8pm. They closed the computer and went to the living room to settle the payment for Lyndsi. Dave excused himself to get cash but something caught his attention. Someone left the backdoor open. He checked it out buy nobody was there. He went up to his room to get his wallet; there a woman startled him when she walked to his side table. The woman looked back because she felt a presence behind her. She smiled and greeted the big champ.

"Dave! Remember me? Don't tell John I'm here okay? I want to surprise him."

A/N: sorry that it was short! This story was pre-made so I can't change much of the division… If you didn't find that interesting at all… I'll make it better the next chapter!

REVIEW REPLY:

MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR- Glad you like the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one too even if it was short!

CIAO

sweetcandyfun ü


	4. Spend the night with me?

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars. Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns them all! Argh.**

A/N: Hey thank you for the reviews of MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR and SHADOWVIXEN and SARA! I hope you like this one! And I'm so sorry for the late update… I'm sort of busy with all the school stuff and peer problems… It's so hard to be in the adolescence stage. I need support. Anyway, I hope you would enjoy this chapter even better! BTW, I reread the chapter 3 and found some typographical errors… I'm so sorry… and there was no review reply there! Double sorry! I should've checked it first before placing it there. I'm just a person… I make mistakes… forgive me.

The time flew by so fast, next thing they knew it was already 8pm. They closed the computer and went to the living room to settle the payment for Lyndsi. Dave excused himself to get cash but something caught his attention. Someone left the backdoor open. He checked it out buy nobody was there. He went up to his room to get his wallet; there a woman startled him when she walked to his side table. The woman looked back because she felt a presence behind her. She smiled and greeted the big champ.

"Dave! Remember me? Don't tell John I'm here okay? I want to surprise him."

"Disney? You became his girlfriend right? What're you doin' in my room?" –Dave asked.

"I returned the keys… I forgot to return it yesterday… John borrowed these from you but he forgot it back at my house so I figured I should return it for him so that he won't get into trouble." –Disney laughed. "And besides… I miss him already. Hmmm… Big-D, my dear brother, I see you're getting computer lessons huh?"

"Yeah… I'm going to pay her now." –Dave stated and went for his drawer. "You want to surprise John right? Go on, he's in the living room."

"Ok Big-D!" –Disney grinned and sped off like a little kid. Dave shook his head and grinned.

"Oh that Disney… Keeps calling me his brother. I wonder what it's like to have a real sister." –Dave muttered to himself and started going down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Disney used the stairs leading to the back wall of the living room. She was sneaky and quiet like a lion eyeing it's prey. She moved really quick and jumped at John's lap. John caught her by his hands and looked at her.

"What the—Who the hell—Diz? You're here?" –John exclaimed

"Well. I said, I'll come to surprise you because I missed you." –Disney said in between kisses.

"Keep it coming, I like where this is going." –John said and kissed her passionately. Not knowing that Dave already arrived at the same location. Lyndsi was giggling because of both sights she saw. One woman jumping over the man, and the other man who just arrived with eyes wide open like diner plates.

"You two. I'll give you the guestroom for both of you to catch up tonight. For now, let's contain ourselves shall we?" –Dave said as he sat across Lyndsi. "Sorry… they're a bit carried away. Kids, well anyway, how much for today?"

"Hundred." –Lyndsi replied sheepishly. Dave handed a hundred and twenty and asked her to keep it. But being polite and well mannered as she was even though she knew deep inside she needed it, her guts couldn't take that so she gave it back.

"Come on, it's a tip."-Dave insisted.

"No. I can't take it." –Lyndsi said and gave it back. Dave just got it back and placed it back in his wallet. Lyndsi said goodbye and headed for the door. But Dave insisted to escort her to her car. So they went out together as John and Disney were left in the living room. John started advancing on Disney but she stopped him.

"What's the matter?" –John asked.

"Let's wait till later Big-D might get angry." –Disney stated and smiled.

"Well… okay." –John said and pouted.

Outside, Dave had his hands inside his pockets while walking Lyndsi to her car. Lyndsi was holding her bag while every second later she would tuck her hair behind her ear. She was feeling a bit cold as she placed her keys onto the keyhole of the car door. But the coldness of the air got to her and she dropped the keys. They both bent down to get them which makes the first hand contact they had. They looked at each other but Lyndsi felt so awkward that she stood up immediately and tucked her hair again. Dave picked the keys up and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." –Lyndsi blushed and tucked her hair again.

"Don't mind me asking but are you cold?" –Dave asked her.

"Yeah sort of." –She giggled to break the ice.

"Well then you can borrow this." –Dave said, as he took off his dirty white puffy turtleneck sweater zip-down and placed it over Lyndsi's shoulders. She felt electric waves running through her veins once again but just shook it off.

"Uh—Thanks… I'll just return it to you tomorrow." –She smiled as she got inside her car.

"No problem." –Nodded and closed the door fro her.

"Thanks again." –Lyndsi said and drove away back to her house. Dave went back inside his house and looked at the two lovebirds sitting on his black leather sofa.

"You two… What will I ever do to you?" –Dave asked.

"Well… you can let me stay her with John…" –Disney said with a huge grin on her face.

"Fine. John and Disney you can share the guestroom tonight." –Dave said and shook his head. "And just please try to keep it down okay? I want to sleep humbly and with sounds and an earthquake on going next to my room…"

"Aye-Aye Captain Big-D!"-Disney said as she jumped off John's lap and made a quirky salute to her so-called big brother. "Are you going to eat dinner?'

"I'll be eating you for dinner." –John said with a smirk and grabbed her back to his lap.

"Eh-No. I'm too tired. I'll be in my room." –Dave said and went up.

Thanks all the heavens and saints Dave was able to sleep peacefully. Back with Lyndsi after she reached home.

"Not again!" –Lyndsi grunted beneath her breath as she saw a lot of email in her mail and messages in the answering machine coming from only one person, Charles. She deleted every single one of them without even reading or hearing what it has to say. So she ate a veggie sandwich and got ready for bed. While lying on her sheets she found herself in the state of insomnia once again. She couldn't sleep because everything she did today was scattered inside her mind. She sat up and opened her nightstand. She got a book and began reading… But her brain wasn't working that well that she can't understand anything written on that book… But her thoughts just kept circling around her head endlessly.

"_What the hell?!"_ –She thought to herself as she closed the book and stared blankly unto the red glossy hardbound cover. She relaxed her mind a little until she saw the focus of her mind. No, it wasn't Charles. It was none other than Dave. She reached over a nearby chair where she hung the jacket she borrowed from Dave. She folded her knees and held them close to her as she inhaled his perfume that was stuck on its warm cloth.

"_I can't get him off my mind…"_ –She thought again as she reminisced his well toned body, gorgeous looks and irresistible smile. It was just mouth-watering. She licked her lips, as she was thinking of how he looked and his just adorable gestures. She smiled at herself. _"Lyndsi, look at yourself… one minute you're looking forward to meeting him and earn money and now… you're just close on lusting on him."_ She talked to herself.

"_Dave… Dave… Dave… Oh dear… I've got it bad."_ Maybe she just needs to get over it and just go on with life normally. It's not like a fairytale that will just become a happy ending at one wish. And besides, it was just the first meeting… Who knows what'll happen the few more days to come?

The days flew by so fast and the house became quiet because there's no more soldier shouting at his loudest and deepest voice every time when he's just talking to Dave. John and Disney went back to John's complementary hotel room as not to disturb Dave in his 2-week vacation. Everyday, Lyndsi still went to Dave's house to teach him what he needs to know. Dave was a fast learner that's why Lyndsi's happy because after they teach each other they'll have time to talk to each other and just become much closer. Then it came the time when their topic became their exes.

"So who was your last girlfriend?"

"I was married before." –Dave replied remembering his wife.

"So you two got divorced?" –Lyndsi asked

"No… She died... Just a bit recently."-Dave said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to open—"

"It's alright… you didn't know anyway." –Dave said. "She was perfect. I really did love her."

"I'm sure you did." –Lyndsi stated comfortingly.

"So who's the lucky man who had you right by your side before he screwed up?" –Dave asked

"It's Charles… someone who I worked with in the FBI, he was the one who interviewed me. I thought he was all that but turns out he was just using me for the chip I made for lots of money." –Lyndsi stated.

"Is he dead now? If not do you want me to kill him?" –Dave offered her. "Why would he do that to such a smart, sweet and beautiful like you?"

"Thank you… I really appreciate it… But that wouldn't be necessary… Even if it would sound boastful but I don't really care about him anymore and he is always been wanting me back… And I'm really getting annoyed with It." – Lyndsi said as she scratched her head hastily.

"Don't worry about him. As long as you got me, I'll take care of you." –Dave said as Lyndsi froze. She didn't know what he meant and neither does she want to ask him about it.

Then it came to the last day of the lesson and maybe the last time they'll ever see each other. Because the next day after that, Dave's going to leave again to go back to work. His rest days are over. That night, Lyndsi wrapped up the lesson and made a short hands-on test to make sure that Dave understood what she was talking about the past 1 and a half-week. Dave just didn't pass the test, he perfected it. That only means, they never wasted a single penny about this.

Just before Lyndsi left, Dave stopped her and invited her for a closing dinner. At first she hesitated but her heart dictated her to stay and so she followed it and stayed. Dave and Lyndsi had so much fun in the kitchen while cooking. They forgot about the time and when they checked it, it's already 10:30.

"I really had fun." –Dave said.

"I did too. I've never been much more happier." –Lyndsi stated

"I barely even had time to spend some with women after my wife's death… I forgot how good it felt." –Dave confessed openly.

"You're so sweet. I wish I had a man like you." –Lyndsi said, and then froze. _"Oh shit… I'm not thinking right… what did I say? Oh dear… I hope he didn't hear what I just said…"  
_

"Don't worry about Charles… I'll always be here." –Dave said.

"For all I care I want him dead." –Lyndsi muttered bitterly.

"You know, for such a cute girl I never knew you could keep much of hatred." –Dave said "As a matter of fact, why don't we just not end something right like this?"

"Huh?" –Lyndsi stated confused.

"I want to stay in touch with you." –Dave said

"Oh… I would like that too." –Lyndsi smiled sheepishly.

"Would you want to spend the night with me?"

"_WHAT?!"_

**A/N: So here's the end of the quite longer chapter… I hope you enjoyed it… I'm just laughing my ass off on what I'm planning to do. Oh well so you know what to do! Click the button and Review! Wow… that rhymes!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR- Thanks for the review! I hope you regard this chapter as also 'cute'… wahaha… you know that word already became your trademark. 

**SHADOWVIXEN- I'm so glad you liked it! I thought you wouldn't but I hoped You will… so thank God you loved it… Now seeing your review there makes me want to do more surprising stuff in this story… bwahaha evil smile… Just read and review and you'll know what will happen to you and Dave… I mean Lyndsi and Dave! Hahah**

**SARA- dear, I'm glad you liked it… I hope you can check it out more often!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	5. Midnight affair

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars. Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns them all! Argh.**

"You know, for such a cute girl I never knew you could keep much of hatred." –Dave said "As a matter of fact, why don't we just not end something right like this?"

"Huh?" –Lyndsi stated confused.

"I want to stay in touch with you." –Dave said

"Oh… I would like that too." –Lyndsi smiled sheepishly.

"Would you want to spend the night with me?"

"_WHAT?!" –Lyndsi exclaimed in her thoughts._

"Uh—" –Lyndsi uttered

"I mean just here… in my house… In the guestroom?" –Dave said, _"That didn't get out well…"_

"Oh." –Lyndsi said not answering the question.

When they finished eating, they placed all the dinner plates and other utensils in the sink. Lyndsi started to turn on the faucet but Dave stopped her.

"Don't you wash my dishes... I'll do it okay? You just sit there and… watch?" –Dave said as he scratched his head and gently pulled Lyndsi away from the stainless sink.

"Hmm… bad idea… How about you wash and I'll dry?" –Lyndsi said while Dave raised a brow. "Oh come on, I wanna help." –Lyndsi pleaded.

"Well okay." –Dave finally agreed. They washed the dishes together and surprisingly had fun. Lyndsi was sitting on the counter top just beside the sink while Dave was beside her scrubbing the utensils. When Dave gave the washed utensils to Lyndsi his eyes widened.

"What are you looking at Champ?" –Lyndsi asked as she crossed her legs under the white Nike tennis skirt that she was wearing.

"Nothing." –Dave simply answered as he focused his attention back to the sink.

"Hmm… Really now?" –Lyndsi said as she laughed a bit. _"Hmm… What if I flirt a bit? I never get to do it that much though…"_

They finished every single plate and utensil. Lyndsi dropped the dishtowel on the floor and since she's sitting on top of the counter top she wouldn't reach it. Dave bent down and picked it up. He hanged it on the railing and stretched out a hand.

"You want to get down from there now?" –Dave asked as he smirked.

"What do you think of the temperature? I think its kind of cold… lacks a little bit of… Spice?" –Lyndsi said as she took Dave's hand and jumped off the counter top.

"I have a fireplace… I could light it up for you." –Dave said as he led her to the room where they can find that huge fireplace. Dave lit it up and they sat in front of it. "Is the heat enough for you?"

"Maybe…" –Lyndsi said seductively. She stretched her body out on the carpeted floor resting her weight on her elbows while looking at the fireplace.

"You look tired." –Dave said, as he laughed a bit.

"What did your wife do to you when you were tired after your matches?" –Lyndsi asked as she glanced at him.

"She would give me a full body massage… She'd show how much she cared for Me." –Dave answered while he reminisced the memories that were left of her.

"Don't you think it's ironic?" –Lyndsi asked.

"What's ironic?" –Dave asked getting more and more aroused by her questions.

"That… I only thought you for one and a half week… But here I am now, in some kind of room with you." –Lyndsi said and looked at his reaction.

"I don't find that ironic at all." –Dave said as Lyndsi crossed her legs and faced him. Then their faces were so near each other.

"What do you think of me?" –Lyndsi asked.

"I think you have a lot of questions in your mind" –Dave said as he chuckled.

"That's all?"

"No"

"Then what else?" –Lyndsi asked getting a little bit closer to Dave.

"I might end up doing some things to you that I might regret soon after." –Dave said looking into her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Don't care to find out Lyndsi." – Dave said as he just smiled innocently.

"Tell me Dave… Am I teasing you that much?" –Lyndsi asked with a smirk.

"Yes kind of. Or maybe a lot." –Dave said as he placed his hands on Lyndsi's hips.

"Then what're you going to do about it?" –Lyndsi asked.

"Nothing." –Dave said as he removed his hands.

"Hmm…"

"You still didn't answer my question earlier." –Dave said

"What question?" –Lyndsi snapped back to herself and thought of his question.

"Are you going to spend the night with me?" –Dave asked.

"100 dollars an hour." –Lyndsi said with a laugh as Dave eyes widened. "Just kidding around… I'll be happy to grace your guestroom with my presence."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. So I want to at least take you out in the morning…" –Dave said.

"That soon?" –Lyndsi said a little bit disappointed.

"Why do you want something else to happen?" –Dave said as his face went closer to hers. _"Tease me and I'll tease you."_

"Huh—Uh… What something?" –Lyndsi uttered with a little shaking in her voice. Because she was intimidated by his beautiful face nearing hers.

"I don't know… depends on what you are thinking right now." –Dave said as his breath was already touching Lyndsi's face.

"I'm not thinking right now." –Lyndsi said. _"What the hell?! That's so wrong…"_

"You're not thinking?" –Dave asked as he raised a brow.

"Well I am but—"

"Are you scared of me?" –Dave asked.

"Of course not." –Lyndsi said

"Then what's with the different actions?" –Dave asked.

"What's with all the questions?"

"Just to be sure."

"Be sure to do what?"

"This." –Dave said as gently cupped her face and kissed her slightly. They looked at each other for a moment and then kissed again. Thus was a Tongue-tied battle showing how much they longed for this. It only has been a short period of time but the infatuation they were feeling became something else, as cheesy as having soul mates and fate between them.

Dave's hands went down from her face to her hips and pulled her closer to him. Then he broke the kiss for a second asking if she really wanted this.

"You sure with this? Or you were just playing with me?" –Dave asked with a smile. Lyndsi just smiled and nodded. "Which one's the yes?"

"Both." –Lyndsi said as she kissed him again. _"He's such a genuine man… He even double-checks my feelings before he lets his ego take over him… What did I do to deserve him? Am I really the luckiest woman on the earth?"_

With that they lied down on the carpeted floor and did their thing. Not knowing someone was actually watching them from outside.

NEXT MORNING 

The two bodies lay entangled together on the huge sofa bed under a white sheet. The fireplace bore no more heat, as their bodies were even hotter than that. The sunshine shone through the thin curtains of the huge fiberglass windows. Dave was the first to wake up as he moved slowly on the sofa to look at the sleeping figure so closely beside him. Her fiery red hair in a nice shaped fan under her head. He eyed her face that glistened perfectly by the sunshine. Suddenly, her right arm went up tracing his chest as she moved a little bit. Dave leaned over and whispers a sweet 'good morning' in her ear. She moved again until her eyes fluttered open revealing her sapphire blue eyes. She smiled at Dave.

"Pleasant mrning." –Lyndsi greeted and gave Dave a sweet wet kiss on the lips.

"You look stunning" –Dave complimented.

"So do you 'Animal' " –Lyndsi said and laughed.

"You know what I noticed?" –Dave said.

"What?"

"You have a perfectly tan body and a butterfly tattoo just before your ass." –Dave said as he lifted the sheets to look at it. But then he couldn't see it cause Lyndsi lied on her back. He lifted her with one hand and looked at it then placed her back in position beside him.

"What the—What have you been doing last night?" –Lyndsi said intrigued.

"Exploring." –Dave said as he chuckled.

They spent almost hours doing nothing just talking and cuddling in bed. Dave was asking her where she wanted to go but then suddenly, Lyndsi received a call. She looked for her skirt on the floor with all the clothes scattered everywhere and answered it without even looking at the screen.

"Hello? Lyndsi here." –Lyndsi hollered over the phone.

"I know where you are." –The man said.

"What?"

"I said I know where you are Lyndsi." –He reiterated.

"Who are you?" –Lyndsi asked as she looked at Dave on the sofa bed.

"Oh you know me. And I'm going to get you no matter what you do." –He said with a sinister laugh.

" Fuck off will you?!" –Lyndsi screamed as she sat beside Dave with eyes full of fright.

"Why use such strong words? I know you want me too… And I want you back as much as you do."

"What? Charles why are you doing this?" –Lyndsi asked.

"I pleaded, I apologized, but you stood hard. Now, you force me to do this so I will take you away till you realize your real feelings towards me." –Charles said.

"Charles! You can't do that…"

"Give me a valid reason why?"

"Because… Because… I'm already with someone else." –Lyndsi said

"I figured you would say that. But no Heaven, I've been following you for a week now or maybe stalking you but who cares? And believe you me, you're not with a 'boyfriend' as you say, but you're just with a fuck buddy. Why Heaven? Why?"

"What fuck buddy? And what do you mean why?" –Lyndsi asked a little insulted.

"Why did you become a whore? You fucked him for a damn week! He's a wrestler! He moves in every 2 weeks or so Dammit! How can you possible think he's going to be a stable boyfriend?"

"Shut up Charles! You sound like my mother. And excuse me I'm not a whore! You have benn stalking me but you don't see what I'm doing! I don't fuck the whole week! I am actually working—" She paused. "Argh! Why am I telling you this?! Don't you have other people to bug?!"

"I got a video of last night."

"What?"

"I'm going to show it to the whole world. And if you don't want your boyfriend to face a scandal or a case of adultery from his wife, better move back with me."

"I hate you." –She ended the phone call pathetically.

"Was that Charles?" –Dave asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes… And I think he's somewhere around here. He knows where I am and he's been stalking me Dave." –Lyndsi said terrified. "I don't know what he'll do but I—I think I need to go."

"What are you talking about? What did he tell you? He isn't going anywhere near you as long as I'm here." –Dave said

"Dave you don't understand. I—I need to go." –Lyndsi cried and grabbed her clothes. She hurriedly dressed and went outside. Dace still sat there in shock but he figured her needed to get ready because he'll be leaving for LA later. Lyndsi drove back to her house sobbing as she unlocked the front door and went in. Lyndsi wasn't surprised to see Charles sitting on her couch.

"Heaven" –Vincent started to approach her.

"Don't you dare come near me… Or I'll be definite that I'll stab you with anything I get hold of." –Lyndsi said as she walked right past him.

"Heaven, whatever your decision might be, it has to be you with me or he'll be the one to suffer the consequences." –Charles threatened her.

"Charles I already chose to go home okay? So just please throw that video or better yet give it to me." –Lyndsi said frustrated and went up straight to her room. But still, Charles followed her upstairs.

"We're moving." –Vincent said coldly.

"What? But I own this house, I basically worked hard to actually have it on my name! I can't move just like that!" –Lyndsi exclaimed.

"We will because we are getting married." –Charles said.

"What? Charles this is too much. I promised to move in with you but I won't marry you." –Lyndsi argued. "I'm going to move in but I won't sell, abandon nor mortgage this house."

"Fine but remember one wrong move you make, Heaven. David will suffer." –Charles said.

"I know that. And his name ain't David, he's Dave." –Lyndsi corrected as she started to feel tears falling down her cheek. She ran to the bathroom and cried.

"_Why is the world so unfair? Just then when I found my happiness, He took it away from me and he will be leaving. I'm never going to see him again." –She cried even harder._ Then it hit her, she had an idea.

**A/N: So here's the end of chapter 5! Sorry for updating only after 2 weeks or so… I'm just so busy right now with my other stories and school work! Quarterly exams are coming up so I might be not to update this. But keep your hopes up, I'll update as soon as possible!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**SHADOWVIXEN- Well I guess… I do get my evil-ness from you… Haha you have too many hanging cliff hangers… hahah…. Too evil… Now it's my turn! Hahah I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter… I hope you did with this update too! **

**MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR- I think you found the answer to your question here… I hope you liked the outcome! Thanks for the review!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	6. Do something

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars. Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns them all! Argh. Also, I don't own any Police department, Airport and of course, I don't own the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI)… With all do respect. –Salute--**

A/N: I know I took so long in updating! Forgive your little 15-year-old granny! You want a cookie? Granny will give you one! Anyway, on with the chapter… I made it a bit longer so you'll be happy! We are currently experiencing a typhoon here; actually a super typhoon haha so there are a lot of electricity power shortages and without power… computers can't work right? So just hang on there. HAHA

"We're moving." –Vincent said coldly.

"What? But I own this house, I basically worked hard to actually have it on my name! I can't move just like that!" –Lyndsi exclaimed.

"We will because we are getting married." –Charles said.

"What? Charles this is too much. I promised to move in with you but I won't marry you." –Lyndsi argued. "I'm going to move in but I won't sell, abandon nor mortgage this house."

"Fine but remember one wrong move you make, Heaven. David will suffer." –Charles said.

"I know that. And his name ain't David, he's Dave." –Lyndsi corrected as she started to feel tears falling down her cheek. She ran to the bathroom and cried.

"_Why is the world so unfair? Just then when I found my happiness, He took it away from me and he will be leaving. I'm never going to see him again." –She cried even harder._ Then it hit her, she had an idea.

"Lyndsi open this door and get out of there!" –Charles exclaimed while banging the door.

"Go away!!!!" –Lyndsi screamed hysterically and backed away from the door trembling and scared.

Lyndsi took out her phone from her pocket. She called Dave and whispered it to the phone patch whatever it is she wanted to tell him because Charles might just be behind the bathroom door.

"Dave…" –Her voice quavering with fright.

"Lyndsi… What's happening? Are you alright? Do you want me to go there? I can pick you up and I'll take you with me." –Dave said as Lyndsi cried. "Lyndsi listen to me."

"Dave… He's taking me away, I'm scared… I don't know what he'll be doing to me. He wants me to marry him… But I don't want to…" –Lyndsi said as she cried even more.

"Don't be scared… We'll think of something…" –Dave said.

"Oh Dave, you don't understand." –She sobbed… "I have an idea but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Tell me…"

"Will you wait for me? I want to come with you… whatever it takes. I need to get out of here." –Lyndsi said.

"Yes… I will."

"But you're leaving this afternoon." –Lyndsi said

"I'll move the flight to tonight. I'll be waiting for you… I won't leave you here." –Dave said.

"No Dave listen… If my plan doesn't work I want you to leave… you should take care of your career… Pretend that you never met me… I'll be dead by then too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dave… I'll be meeting you there around 9. If I don't get there by 11, go already. Don't wait for me anymore. If by chance I still live, I'll let you know."

"Lyndsi that can't be—"

"Dave there's no other way… I still have to find the video. I can't let him ruin your blossoming career." –She whispered

"But—"

"Dave always remember… I love you."

"Lyndsi—" - The phone call ended just like that. Dave looked at his phone and sighed. "I love you too."

Lyndsi fixed herself and hid her phone inside her pocket again. She got the bottle of Aspirin and shoved it in her pocket. She slowly peeked at the door. Charles wasn't there anymore. She's really literally trembling of what he's planning to do on her. She went out and walked straight to her room. She locked the door and quietly went to her cabinet and packed her stuff. She shoved the bag inside the cabinet again and slowly closed it. Then she went out going to the kitchen downstairs. There she spotted Charles, he just got of the phone with a dismayed look in his face. Then he saw her. Lyndsi gathered up all her strength to look at him in the eye and say what she was about to say.

"Charles."

"Lyndsi… Come to me…"

"I realized a few things." –She forced a smile. "I want you."

"What?"

"You heard me right Charles… I want you more than anyone else."

"But how about Dave?" –Charles asked as he approached Lyndsi with a raised brow.

"He's nothing… It's you, Charles that I want. What do you say we'll drink some champagne huh?" –Lyndsi offered seductively as the familiar smell of tobacco came rushing back to her nostrils. Charles always did smell like tobacco and it just turned Lyndsi off.

"Okay then… I'll be waiting in your room." –Charles said as he pulled her hair that hurt a little bit as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair in his fingertips. Lyndsi was left in the kitchen and she prepared the champagne. She got Charles's favorite champagne glass and placed champagne in it. Then she dissolved all the Aspirin there. She took out her champagne glass that didn't look like that of Charles's and poured champagne. She went upstairs with a fake smile and shared the drink.

"A toast to us." –Lyndsi said and they heard the glass touch each other as the champagne slightly spilled to its sides. Charles drank up the whole glass as Lyndsi only sipped some of hers. _"I hope the plan is working…"_

Lyndsi sat on top of Charles's lap and kissed him roughly. She hated the rough scent of tobacco on him, she hates herself of what she's doing and she's proud of herself that she had the courage to do this. Later on, Lyndsi felt the intensity of Charles is slowly deteriorating and his strength is fading. Lyndsi stopped what she is doing and got up from his lap. Charles fell asleep on the chair and she just took her prepared bag and when she was about to leave the room, she went back and slapped Charles across the face, HARD. She left with a contented smile on her face.

At Dave's house, it was nearing 9 and he's worry that Lyndsi hasn't arrived yet. He was walking around the house preparing his stuff and tickets. He already locked his room and shut the lights off. Now, he was just waiting for Lyndsi to just show up. _"Oh God, I hope she's alright."_

Then Lyndsi arrived and she ran towards the front door. She entered and caught her breath. As soon as she saw Dave she ran to him and hugged him tightly. She stayed there for a few minutes and sobbed in his arms. Dave hugged her tightly so she'll feel his security. Dave kissed her forehead to calm her down.

"Dave… I owe you big time." –Lyndsi said as she smiled.

"You don't own me anything Lyndsi… Don't think about it." –Dave said as he looked at her in the eye. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Apparently not."

"Why?"

"I did not find the video." –Lyndsi said.

"Don't worry about that… If it comes out… then we can just deny it. As simple as that." –Dave reassured. Lyndsi managed to place back the smile on her face as they walked out together through the front door. As they opened the door, there came HIM. Charles.

He had a gun pointed at Dave's head. He was furious, anyone can tell by the look of his face, growling with anger and hatred. Lyndsi gasped.

"Charles! Don't Do it!" –Lyndsi exclaimed

"What did you do Lyndsi… It never did have to be this way… But what did you do huh? Everything I did you took it for granted. And now you plan to runaway with this scumbag?" –Charles asked Lyndsi as he was itching to pull the trigger.

"Charles please." –Lyndsi said.

"Lyndsi… come here!" –Charles demanded as he pulled her away from Dave.

"Man, why do you have to force her? Why don't you just let her choose with whom she wants to be with. It doesn't have to be this way." –Dave said calmly.

"Don't try and teach me because I know what I'm doing." –Charles said smugly.

"Charles put the gun down… PLEASE!" –Lyndsi said entreatingly.

"SHUT UP! Don't dare move Dave or I'll scatter your brain all over the place." –Charles screamed as he got the rope with only one hand in his pocket and tied both of Lyndsi's hands at her back. Then he got out his duck tape with one hand and the other hand still pointing the gun to Dave and taped her mouth. Lyndsi can't do anything but just cry hysterically. Charles dragged her away from the door but Dave insisted on following them. "I said don't move a muscle!"

"Charles." –Dave said with pity

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Please… don't hurt her." –Dave pleaded.

"Oh I won't… I would never hurt my wife." –Lyndsi wailed even more as Charles pulled her hair and had a sadistic disgusting smile on his face.

They left Dave all alone in his house. He didn't know what to do. So at first he decided to call the WDCPD, or more commonly known as the Washington, District of Columbia Police Department.

"_Good Evening, you have reached the WDCPD, press 1 for emergency calls, 2 for office concern and dial the local number regarding your concern or press 0 for an available operator. All calls would be recorded for listing purposes."_

"_You have pressed 1… please stand by for the operator in line for your emergency concern."_

--LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN PIANO PIECE ringing through the phone patch.—

"_There are currently no available operators to entertain your call right now. Please hold."_

--LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN PIANO PIECE ringing through the phone patch.—

"_Would you like to transfer a concern? Press 1 for emergency calls, 2 for office concern and 0 for an available operator."_

Dave got frustrated and hung up the phone. He wanted to call the FBI so that this case would be solved right away. And he had a plane waiting for him. He had the tickets in his hands. He looked at them and called the Airport.

"_Good Evening, you have reached the WDC Airport, press 1 for instructions in English, 2 for French, 3 for German and 4 for Spanish."_

"_Please press 1 for departure, 2 for arrival, 3 for booking and 4 for the newest promos and discounts"_

"_Please hold on for an operator." –Musical instruments started playing again.--_

"Good Evening, Washington Airport Maryanne speaking… How can I help you?"

"Yes… I want to move my flight again to tomorrow night."

"May I have the ticket number please? And how many reservations will you be moving?"

"Two reservations. Uh—Ticket number WDCA-BSCL-4990.157 and WDCA-BSCL-4490.158" –Dave said as he flipped through the tickets.

"That is flight number 4990, Business class, seat number 157 and 158. When do you wish to fly?"

"Tomorrow night. 12:30am flight to St. Louis Missouri." –Dave replied.

"Wait a moment Sir." –Maryanne said as she typed stuff on the computer. "All done Sir!"

"Thank you."

"You're very much welcome Sir… I hope you would enjoy your flight tomorrow to St. Louis Missouri." –The operator hung up.

Dave finished the plane… now he needed to call the FBI to save Lyndsi. But he didn't want to waste any time on being transferred to an operator to another without even saying what he needed to say. Then he remembered, John had a fan that was newly recruited in the FBI. So he decided to call John instead.

"Yellow!" –John said while laughing.

"John… It's an emergency give me the number of that kid who was newly recruited at the FBI." –Dave said

"Yeah… so?" –John stated without paying attention to what Dave was saying. _"John who are you talking to?" –A woman said in his background… Then later on, Dave heard the girl squeal._

"JOHN!"

"Oh yeah… wait uh—His name's Jay and I'll send you the number okay?" –John said.

"Finally… make it fast… " –Dave said as he hung up. A minute later, he got the number and called Jay right away.

"Is this Jay?"

"Yes… who is this?"

"This is Dave Bautista… This is an emergency."

"Okay… How can I help you?"

"File me a case… KIDNAPPING." –Dave said

"Okay then… I'll do my best with this… I should get the details to file the case." –Jay stated

"The name is Lyndsi Micropolline… The guy had a gun… his name is Charles." –Dave said

"There are many Charles in the world, Dave…"

"I mean the Charles that works for you guys…"

"Oh… We're on our way for backup. Just stay close with Ms. Micropolline." –Jay said.

"Okay thanks."

They hung up. Dave got his valuables and a Swiss Knife and walked out the door. He rode in his car and drove all the way to Lyndsi's house. He sneaked at the back and peeked at the window on what's happening.

Charles left Lyndsi in her room all alone. She was still tied up and crying on her bed. She was uncontrollably wailing of her sad fate. Dave couldn't bear to see her like this but what can he do? Nothing just yet. Charles came inside the room and placed the cigarette in his mouth. He blew smoke sadistically and smiled.

"Lyndsi… I told you don't do anything stupid… Look at you now. Even if you look pathetic… you still look beautiful honey." Again Lyndsi wailed.

What will Dave do? He really needs to think of something.

**A/n: So this is the end of chapter 6!!! Sorry if I took so long! Read and review guys!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**N.C. FIREFIGHTER-CHICK- Thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you did too as well in this update!****  
**

CHAINGANGQUEENFORLIFE-I know that it was pure evil… But evil makes the story interesting right?? HAHA Thanks for the amazing review! I hope you enjoyed this one!

MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR-I hope you found the answer to your question! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! 

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


End file.
